


How I Met Your Father

by snarrydrarrytomarrylover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarrydrarrytomarrylover/pseuds/snarrydrarrytomarrylover
Summary: in a nice day, harry decide to tell his children how he met their father,Draco.Between fights, discussions,and revelations, the children got to know the real love story of their fathers





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi!this fanfic is also being posted in portuguese, hope you all enjoy me and my partner work really hard so hope you guys like it.

**chapter 1**

"you know children"started harry while siting in front of his children"the story between myself and your father is more long and complex from what you know...everything started in 1991, when i enter the hogwarts express for the first time.

  _I was a little scared and confused with the idea of being a wizard, for me that was totally insane, but anything was better that my uncles so..._

_Rigth after stepped into the train, i seriusly thougth i was crazy and was going agaisnt a wall but lucky me a family of red heads helped me or i woud have been there a long time trying to find the plataform. the twins that i later found that were called Fred and George helped me putting my trunk into the train and now i was with their youngst brother ,Ron,eating chocolate frogs and a lot of other candys. A girl called Hermonie Granger, stepped here a few minutes ago, she seemed really smart and was funny to see how she had left Ron so pissed_

"dad, we know how you met uncle Ron and aunt Hermonie, you told us!"said the brown hair boy

"ok ok"harry laugth"lets jump to the part your father shows, how about that?"harry asked and the children nodded"ok..."

_i was chatting with Ron about hogwarts houses when 3 boys show up at the door of our cabin. two of them look like bodyguards or mayben even loyal foloweres i confess i didnt pay a lot of attention on them because my attention was stuck in the boy on the middle of them. He had blond and long hair, almost white, he´s eyes were grey, stuck on me, making me unconfortable_

_"it´s true?"he asked still looking at me "they are saying Harry Potter is in this cabin.so it´s you?"_

_"yes"i simply answer, his voice make me shiver, i looked away from the blond one to look to his side_

_"oh, this is crabbe and this is goyle" he presented"and my name is Draco, Draco Malfoy"_

the children started moving in the couch what make harry laughed

"ok, smart ones, you already know this part to, right?" harry asked and they nodded"so you also remember that he tried to be my friend and i denied?"they nodded again"ok so lets skip a little in the story to when the hate between draco and me started to grown bigger

_"i still can´t belive you broke the rules and got the skeeker place on the quidditch team"said hermonie unbeliving_

_"and got malfoy with an idiot face,dont forget that" Ron laughed_

_"it was not quite like that"i answer underbelly , walking into the great hall with them._

_"of course it was, he left cursing you of all posible names after the teacher got you out of there"my best friend told while sitting at the gryffindor table_

_i follow him and sit by his side, thinking about what happen i lifted my eyes and looked at the table of Salazar Slytherin that was envolved in an happy chat, the students looked exited with the activities during the week espcially the first years. my eyes run the tabe until they found the blond i was looking for. Malfoy was talking with a blond girl and a black hair boy, laughing at something they said. i watch  him for sometime, close to his friends he was completly different of the boy that anoyed me . He laughed of something and drink a little of pumpkin juice, his eyes stopped founding mine. i felt a shiver going at all of my body i looked aways feeling my face burning. Great now malfoy will think i spend my dinner looking at him_

 


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again! hope you guys enjoy last chapter here is a new one!

**chapter 2**

**31 october 1991**

_dread.if  i had to describe what i was feeling in only one word, that word would be dread._

_We were on the middle of the halloween special dinner when professor quirell enter the great hall screaming of the existence of a troll in the dungeons.the despair took a place on the great hall, right after professor dumbledore try to get everything in order sending the perfects to leading the students of their houses back to the dorms. in the middle of screams and chaos the perfects were trying to do what they were sent to. i was getting back to the dorms with Ron and the other students when i remerber something..._

_"Ron...i´ll be right back"i whispered to him_

_"Are you mad?there´s a troll inside the castle, you cant just go around all by yourself"he whispered back_

_"i´ll be ok, i promise!"i said before scaping between the middle of the students, doing the opposite path of the dorms.A thought came by my head and made me nervous,_

_the troll was in the dungeons,professor quirell said_

_Dumbledore send the students to their dorms._

_Did anyone remember that the slytherin dorms are in the dungeons?_

_I felt my hands sweating and started running in the castle going to the place i most hate of them all... i was going straight to the dungeons._

_While running the image of long blond hair invade my mind.was he ok?what if the troll catch him?_

_i shook my head while turning to the hallway. im getting mad, thats the only answer to my thoughts. where was my conscience when i thought of risking it all just to see if Draco Malfoy was ok?_

_but when i look i saw something that made me paralise Malfoy was down in the floor, looking straight to the troll in the front of him, ready to attack him._

  "children exist certain moments in life where you start to question your sanity"said harry from the couch"and i found myself there with conly 11 years old, holding a wand when i didnt even know the most simple of the spells, ready to figth with a troll to protect Draco Malfoy, son of a death eater and the boy that make my life a hell everyday, i was sure i was mad"

  " and what did you do about that dad?"they asked curious

"well..."he laugh and start remember what happen

_i was still paralise without knowing what to do on that kind of situations.Malfoy was shrunken between the wall and a armor, creeped out, and hadnt notice me yet. i saw when the troll started to walking closer to him and he shrugged a little more, thats when i decide to act. i hold my wand and tried to  throw the first spell that i could remember. the troll turned around and looked at me and that was when the blond one notice me to._

_I look at them both completly lost and soon the troll started walking toward me. the wand trembled on my hand and look at Draco who was still shrunken on the floor.i was getting ready to attack when malfoy cast a spell on the troll caling the attentio of the creature towards him again_

_"Malfoy you stupid idiot"i curse when notice that the troll was getting back to attack him. i tried to remember one of the spells i knew. i cast a confundus charm and quickly grab one of malfoy hands getting us out of there. we started running on the school halls until we found a open classroom. i got in and dragged malfoy with me trying to cast a protection charm right after._

_"you really are an idiot"malfoy mutter while he cast the spell_

_"im the idiot who saved you"i snort annoyed_

_"i didnt asked for your help potter"he snarled"im a malfoy, malfoys dont need rescues"_

_"great, then next time i let you die" i said while sitting tired on the floor_

_"its a favor that you made me. i dont need a pathetic lion with an hero complex trying to save me"_

_"why are you snakes so proud?"i murmur_

_" we are superiors, its different"he said while sitted on the table"why did you came after me?"  
"i-i-i.."i started talking trying to find a goos excuse_

_"lions...all idiots"he snorted while cleaning his clothes"risking their lives for people that would let them die without thinking twice"_

_i tried to answer that comment but a voice coming from the outside stopped me_

_"is there someone inside?"someone called trying to open the door_

_"its the slytherin perfect"Malfoy said and jumped of the table"stay here,Potter, i dont want people to think we solve to lock us here together"he started walking but right after he stopped"oh one more thing"he look at me" tell someone about this and i will get your scar bigger"he snorted and right after unlock the door,leaving the room_

_i started to think on what he said and got to a conclusion Draco Malfoy was really an idiot_

_...._

"children, your father and i got into a lot of fights and you know it very well, so i decided that it will be better if i didnt tell them all, just the most important ones!"

 "like when you broked your arm daddy?" asked the smaller boy with curiusity

"oh,yes...that was the first time i saw him worried about me" he smiled remembering

**November 1992**

_i dont know exacly how it happen, even today that game is still a white space in my head. i remember perfectly being hit with a spell and fell of the broom, that is something i will never forget, but after that everything is confused._

_screams of victory, fainting,wake up with the rain on my face. i remember that professor Lockhart tried to fix my broken arm but all he could get was lefted me without bones._

_i remember the pain, the people around me and after i remember going to the hospital wing, where i was bound to spend the night, drinking something for my bones to grown up again._

_Hermonie and Ron went to visit me. Dobby to. when the elf leaved i thought i was finally alone when the door open._

_It was not my friends._

_or Dobby_

_much less was madame Pomfrey_

_Even without glasses i recognized that long and blond hair perfectly brushed._

_I  really thought i was crazy, or the potion that made my bones grown was to strong or even that it was a dream or a nightmare._

_but it wasnt_

_Malfoy really was there, walking carefully throught the place, getting closer to my bed._

_" what are you doing here, Malfoy" i asked_

_"i thought you would be sleeping,Potter"he answer_

_"and came to watch me while i sleep? please Malfoy take a picture and put it on your bed  its easier!"_

_"dont be stupid Potty"he snort"i came to see how the lion king was!, just to be sure you are ok so the next game i can beat you"_

_"oh how much consideration" i smiled and close my eyes"the snake spend the precious time just to check i didnt died"_

_"it wouldnt be funny to see you dying  on a quiditch game... its to simple"_

_" oh yes i forgot, you prefer that Voldmort kill me with his own hands" i said and open my eyes just in time to see him shiver with the name pronouced_

_"the dark lord as nothing to do with my visit"_

_"so admitt you came here to see me.. go back to your dorm and sit in the front of a mirror brushing your hair"_

_Malfoy snorted again_

_"i owned the moment of concern, you idiot"_

_" what do you mean?" i asked confused_

_"you save me from the troll last year, thats not something so simple to forget!"_

_"you still remember it!" i said surprized_

_"of couse i do, your the only lion stupid enought to risk your life for me!" "why did you do it, Potter?"_

_"it woudnt be funny to see you dying in the hands of a troll...its to simple" i imitate and he gave a smile_

_"you really are an idiot Potter!" he laughted underbelly" a perfect lion with a touch of snake"_

_"i would never be a snake, Malfoy" i answer not believing my own words_

_"you already saw im fine Malfoy you can leave!"_

_"off course" he stat moving away" rest well,Potter!he smile and left me there confused and alone._

_could he really be worried about me?_

 


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! im back again sorry about the wait!hope you like the chapter

**_chapter 3_ **

 

_Do you remember when I talked about doubting my insanity? that’s right. In 1992 the chamber of secrets was open again, everyone in school thought your father was the heir of Slytherin, of course Draco never said anything about it, but the truth is that he even took some attitudes that made us believe it was really him. In that year me and your uncle Ron take one more step into craziness and we took Polyjuice potion assuming the shape of Crabble and Goyle._

_\--_

**25 December of 1992**

 After the terrible sensation of the transformation, Ron and I started walking around the castle already on the skin of Crabble and Goyle, until we found Malfoy. It was a good thing, of course, since any of them knew the word to get into their common room. He dragged us around the castle and soon we were in the silver and green room, trying to disguise the anxiety.

I thought Ron was going to deliver us when Malfoy started talking bad about the Weasleys, or when he called Hermione a Mud Blood, but then I decided to act.

“You must know who is behind all of this?” he looked at me” I mean…the chamber of secrets…” I tried to explain.

“You know I don’t Goyle, how many times I need to say that to you?” he answers not in good mood “My father didn’t want to tell me nothing about the last time the chamber of secrets was open. Of course, it was fifty years ago, before his time but he knows everything that happen and said that the case was closed, and it was going to release suspicions if a lot of things that happen the last time get out. But I know that the last time the chamber was open, a Mud Blood died. I bet it’s only a matter of time until one of them get killed…. I hope its Granger.

Ron closed his wrists beside me, and I notice he was almost losing control, so once again I decided to act.

“You think it’s true what everyone is saying about Potter being the heir od Slytherin?”

“Potter?” Malfoy asked in surprise, mas right after made a face “For Merlin Goyle, that idiot don’t even know how to make a decent spell in Potions class, he could never be the heir of Slytherin!”

“But is what most of the school is thinking…” Ron remember

“Off course, everything because of that story of he talked with snakes, big thing!!, probably he only did that to scared everybody…”

“You really hate him?! Ron asked, and I moved trying to hide my discomfort.

“Didn’t we talk about this already?” Malfoy asked

“What Draco, you know how we are…” I said trying to make him talk again

“I don’t hate him” he answers, and I get surprised “I mean…he is really an asshole specially because he took down my friendship offer, but…I don’t hate him so much now…. Potter did something for me that….” He stopped talking and looked at us “what am I talking about? I don’t need to tell anything! Leave me alone and go get food that is the only thing you do properly”

“But…but we…” I tried to talk but he stopped me

“Get out Goyle!” he almost screams “Leave me alone I already said I don’t know who open the chamber” he pushed us out

“Dude, what have you made for him?” Ron asked confused

“I don’t have any idea” I lied

“so, let’s get back to the lavatory and see how is Mione doing” I nod and followed him thinking about what happen, I smile imagine that he doesn’t hate me that much now.

\--

 

_“Children, I don’t even need to tell you that years after your father told me he freaked out when it got into the chamber of secrets, and that he got worried when I fainted in the Hogwarts Express, even if he annoyed me with that story for a long time, but I want to skip a little bit and tell you one of the most important moments that happen right after the Triwizard’s tournament, on my fourth year._

_\--_

**24 June of 1995**

That had been without doubt the longest and worse day of my life.

Between the last task of the tournament, catch a portkey, seeing Cedric dying and fighting against Voldemort, I really didn’t kwon how I was still alive.

But I was

And Cedric died because of me

I was in the infirmary, I wasn’t sick, at least I didn’t have any broken bone, or something like that, although I felt sick about everything that happen.

Madame Pomfrey dragged me to the infirmary, said that it would be best if I stayed there for some time, fixing possible psychologic damage, what I thought idiot since I already suffer from that damage since I discovered about Hogwarts and about my parents especially how they died!

My friend tried to see me, but I didn’t want to. I couldn’t. I was not ready. All I could remember was the green light getting out of Voldemort’s wand and hitting Cedric that fell dead on the floor. I feel the tears stared to fell again and the noise of the opening. Madame Pomfrey had gone sleeping so I know it couldn’t be her. I turned my back against the door.

“Ron…Mione…Leave me alone” I asked believing it was my friend.

“I’m not a Weasley, Potty…” I heard that voice that I knew so well “and the last time I checked I was still a Pure Blood, so…” he joked

I turned around scared looking at Malfoy “Malfoy what are you doing here?” I asked surprised.

“I wanted to see how you were!”

“Come on Malfoy, I don’t have patience for your jokes today…”

“I’m not joking. I really came to see how you are!”

“oh yeah, of course, the child of the snake came to see if his dear Dark Lord didn’t hurt the little lion enough, or if he hold being disturbed a little more” I answer sarcastically

“It really hurts when you talk like that you know?” he gave a sad smile “why is it so hard to believe that I came to see you?”

“Because you don’t like me” I talked and for some reason it hurt inside me “you don’t like, don’t care and all you do is treating me badly” I passed my hand on my face

“You were crying?” he looked at me worried

“It doesn’t matter” I snorted, but more tears fell right after

“Potter...” he called underbelly and came closer “I’m really sorry about what happen…”

I looked at him surprised hearing the sincerity in his voice. Was he really Draco Malfoy.

“I thought that snakes were cold and without feelings…” I let out bur regret right after seeing the expression on his face “Malfoy, I…” I tried to fix but he stopped me

“So that’s what you think of me?” He asked underbelly looking somewhere “You think I’m cold and without feelings?” his eyes found mine and I could see the sadness on them “that’s ok Potter keep thinking that, because a person without feeling really would come here on the middle of the night getting the risk of being caught, just to disturb the boy who lived! A person without heart would have spend hours trying to make a potion that would over with your dreams for one night, only for that you could sleep right. A cold person would have been out of all of this and didn’t give a damn about Diggory father or the boy who had to face the Dark Lord again! You are right Potter, I’m sorry” he said it all by once and letting tears fell.

“Malfoy, I…”

“Forget it, Potter” he said nervously “I shouldn’t have come here, good night” he started walking to the door

“shit, Malfoy” I shout and get up to go after him wrapping me on the sheet and felling in the ground moaning from the pain right after

Malfoy sighed, he gave a deep breath and came by my side, he catches me helping me get up.

I shivered feeling that touch, different, and more intense from what we usually had.

“Be more careful, Potter” he asked while putting me on the bed

“thankyou” I talked without looking at him

“I’m going to let the potion here for you to take, if you want to…. Now rest, you need to…” he started to walk again to the door

“Malfoy” I called, and he stopped “why are you doing this?”

“Of all people in this school I thought you would be the one to understand me” he said and got out leaving me alone.

In the dark I thought about what had happen, my heart beat fast, I smile remembering the hug he gave me so se could lift me up and put me on the bed.

What I felt for Malfoy was strong, very strong.

And maybe, if I stopped and think, I didn’t hate him that much

 


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but for the story to work out i really need to over the chapter on that part!  
>  A new chapter probably in two days!  
>  hope you like it <3

**Chapter 4**

After what happen in the infirmary I got away from your father. I escape from him every time I could. I avoid walking around Hogwarts alone, and tried to stay away from Slytherin in the classes we had together. He noticed and got hurt so in the afternoon of some Friday a note in a shape of a plane got into my desk.

   _“Found me at the lake, after your last class._

_Please don’t run away from me_

_D.M”_

"I sighed and looked at Malfoy. He was looking at me, and only for one second, I really believed he was sad.

“Harry?” Mione called me “Harry, are you listening to me?”

“what?” I looked at her and kept the note in my pocket “Sorry Mione I was distracted”

“It’s everything alright?” she asked

“Yeah, don’t worry” I gave her a smile

“ok, so I was talking that….” And I turn off again, thinking of the meeting.

\--

The classes passed slowly from my point of view. I couldn’t focus, I don’t listen at what they were saying…. My mind was confused. I give up trying to understand and I started drawing the paper, hearing Hermione complaining was in a while.

Right after the classes were over I literally run to the lake. I was anxious about seeing Malfoy, I even missed our fights.

I sited on the grass, breathing fast from the run.

“You were quick Potter!” said the voice that make me shiver

“Malfoy” I turned around to look at him

“I though you wouldn’t come… “he said underbelly and came closer

“Why would I do that?”

“You are running from me for weeks now…” he sited under the tree next to me “what did I do wrong?” he asked, and that question catch me surprised

“You are really asking me that?” I looked at him unbelieving “Malfoy, have you ever notice our relationship? Everything you do is humiliating or tease me!”

“But that never stopped you from responding my teases!”

“One hour you get tired, no?”

He denied

“You get away from me after I went to see you in the infirmary…what happen? Did I do something wrong?”

“What?” I asked surprised “No, of course not”

“So why are you running from me Potter?” He asked underbelly

I open my mouth to response, but I couldn’t. My thoughts of the last weeks invade my mind, and I shivered. Lately the only thing I’ve dreamed about was Malfoy and that was leading me into insanity.

“You know that what happen in the tournament was not your fault, right?” Malfoy asked underbelly while picking my hands “You weren’t the one that killed Diggory, it was not your fault…”

“I could have been avoided…” I said underbelly pressing his hands

“You couldn’t… I know that if there had been a way, you would have done it… you have that damn hero complex, like every single lion. You prefer die that to let anyone get hurt”

“But I was there…I saw him get killed” I said hiccupping

“Hey, look at me” he asked and right after I felt his hand on my face, lifting it up “the fault of all of this is The Dark Lord, not yours. You only have mischance of being the Boy who live…I know that it must be horrible, but no one blame you for nothing of that…”

I looked at him still crying underbelly. His eyes, so beautiful, his face so well drawn, that blond hair, oh god!

Without even realize it I got closer to him. I only realize what I was doing when I felt his lips against mine.

I knew it was wrong. I knew I shouldn’t be doing that. I know that Malfoy would kill me after, but I didn’t care.

I could hear his breathe surprised, but right after he relaxed and let the kiss continue.

Merlin, his kiss was so good!

I closed my eyes and get the kiss even deeper, my hand going into his hair and his hand caressing my face.

Seconds later I realized what I was doing and stepped back scared.

“Malfoy, I…” I tried to talk, but get up in a hurry and catch my bag

“Potter, wait!” He screamed

“I’m sorry!” I shout back and run back to the castle leaving him alone in the lake

I run through the halls, get in a room, and I sited on the floor, I hided my face on my knees, letting the tears fall, and hiccupping.

   What the fuck had I done?

 

 

 

 


	5. chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who is back in less that 24 hours! The chapter is a little short but like the last one it was really need for the story to work like i want! Last short chapter i promise :)   
> Next chapter probably in a few hours!  
> Hope you like it today´s chapter is what happen during harry´s 5th year so i can move in the story!  
> Warning: NEXT CHAPTER WE FINALLY HAVE DRARRY <3

**Chapter 5**

My fifth year at Hogwarts was, from far, one of the worsts. Still on the summer me and Dudley were attacked by dementors, so I had to use my wand to protect us, I was expelled from Hogwarts and had to face a trial. After Dumbledore helped me, things just got worst.

On my first day of class we met our new teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts, professor Dolores Umbridge. The first weeks and I already got detention with her, I will never forget how bad it was too had to write with my own blood, a lot of times, the same sentence, “I must not tell lies”

In that same year we figure out what had happened to Neville parents, and it was when I started having Occlumency lessons with Snape, so I could protect my mind. Cho and I broke up, professor Trelawney was fired, Dumbledore was fired, Fred and George leaved Hogwarts.

But what disturbed me the most were my dreams. Between nightmares and weird dreams, sometimes blonde hair and grey eyes show up, calling me, trying to help me.

Since that kiss Malfoy was always on my thoughts.

I deviated every time that I saw him, I was the last one to enter the classes we share and the first to leave, I didn’t walk on the Slytherin part of the Castle, and the most important part I avoid with all my efforts walking alone around the Castle.

Things got worse when I started to have erotic dreams with Malfoy. The dreams felt so real, I really felt I was there, dreams that make me wake on the middle of the night breathing hard and sweating, I even had to cast a muffliato on my bed every night before going to sleep, scared that the other boys heard me.

In classes I could feel he was looking at me, but I never looked back at him. He sends me papers with notes, but I never answer or even open it, I just throw it away. My friends asked me what was wrong with me and I always talked it was nothing.

What the hell was happening to me?

I was in love with Draco Malfoy, that was the problem.

Laying on my bed, one of those nights after awaking with another dream with him, I was thinking how that happen.

Well, if I stopped and think, that was kind of obvious.

All those fights, the insulting nicknames and teasing…. I don’t know what it means for him, but I knew what mean for me.

I fell in love with Draco Malfoy since the first time I looked at him and now I understood it.

I remember the first time on the train when he showed up at my cabin. So small, with his “I’m better than you” pose….

Oh god, how could I fell in love with him?

Oh yeah, I knew the answer

That blond hair, grey eyes…. Malfoy was beautiful, incredibly gorgeous, I was mad if I didn’t like him

The way how he smiled while talking to his friends, the way he protected his “snakes” …

So, I remember, when his soft lips were against mine, innocently stooling my first kiss, making my hand started shaking and my stomach freeze from happiness, And I left running.

I turned around on bed and sighed.

I’m so pathetic, I’m here sighing for that idiot, when I know he will never look at me with other feeling than angry!

I felt tears falling and turned around in the bed again, looking at the window.

To Malfoy, I will always be the Scarhead.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally Draco and Harry!!!  
>  I probably only gonna to update next week i have to study and im kind of sick so... see you next week!  
> Hope you like it

**Chapter 6**

When the sixth year started I was devastated. After Sirius death I isolate myself and back away from everyone. I leaved my Uncles house in July, so I spent the rest of my summer in the burrow, I was nominated to be Gryffindor team Capitan but that didn’t cheer me up.

I dreamed with Sirius, every night. I remembered his death, the desperations that consume me with the anger I felt.

A lot of times I woke up crying or with Ron waking me worried about me.

But that didn’t make my dreams with Malfoy stop, oh no, far from that. I always end up dreaming about him again, always calming me, comforting me, helping me.

Was I so in love with him that even think he would come and help me? That he simply would stay by my side on this hard moment?

I sighed and move myself in the sofa of the cabin. Already made a long time since the Hogwarts Express leave, and since that I didn’t move I was shrunken in the cabin, looking at the window, even if I didn’t even look outside.

Ron and Mione left some time ago. Business’s about being Perfects and that after they would go to the other Weasley’s Cabin, the last one which was a lie of course, they only wanted some time to date alone.

That thought made me sighed and moved again. The two of them are in a relationship for a couple of months and since then I felt more left behind than ever.

Not that I’m not happy for them, because of course I’m happy for them, it was just that I couldn’t get free of the sensation that I was losing my best friends, since now they are always cuddling each other.

I sighed again and got up, leaving the cabin and I start to walk around the train, right after I notice where I was going but I didn’t care, what had to lose?

I saw other houses students looking at me with pity, but I ignore them, I put my hands on my pockets and continue walking.

I stopped in front of the cabin and knocked on the door a few times, I was already getting ready to the insults and ridiculous jokes that would come right after, but all I heard was a “come in” underbelly

I obeyed and open the door, surprising myself when notice he was alone, shrunken in the Conner of the cabin, reading a book.

“What do you want here?” He asked when he saw me

“I…wanted to talk to you” I answer, feeling my hands sweating

“Are you going to run again?” He asked, and I denied “Let’s go to another cabin, I don’t want that my friends came back and saw you here”

I sighed and nodded, and we start to walk around the train trying to find an empty cabin. We found one and got in, right after he cast a spell to give us privacy.

“Be quick, Potter. What do you want?” He looked at me and he seemed tired

I couldn’t hold on and I hug him tight, feeling the tears forming in my eyes

I could feel his body tense, surprised with my action, but right after he relax and sighed, hugging me back

“What happen, Potter?” He asked underbelly

Malfoy grown up a few inches in the summer. We were almost from the same high but nothing that could stop me from place my face in his chest. And that was exactly what I did, starting to cry right after.

He surprised me, leaning his head above mine, and caressing my hair, trying to calm me

We stayed like that for a few seconds, until my breath starts to calm and my crying cease, I step back a little bit and looked at him.

“I-I’m sorry, I just… I just need that you insult me, be bad to me, that treat me like you always did, I need to see that at least one thing didn’t change” I asked

He laughed

“Potter, I can’t do that…” He said smiling

“Why not?” I asked confused

“Because I never wanted to treat you that way” He smiled and caressed my face

“How so?” I asked kind of lost

“You never notice, Potter?” He stopped his hand on my jaw, caressing there “I never hated you… I always liked you… Even before I met you. I dreamed about you since the first time I heard about Harry Potter. Your story enchanted me, and when I met you… oh god, there was no way I could not fell in love with you… look at you with that green eyes like emeralds, shinning and hypnotizing… that hair always messy, you are so beautiful, so charming… I only treated you that way because you didn’t want to be my friend, and that really hurt me…”

I looked at him stunned and surprised “You… are in love with me?” I asked underbelly

He nodded

“Since the first time I saw you!” He smiled and caressed my face. I close my eyes with that action so good that made me crawl

“So…When I kissed you…” I started underbelly and he denied

“I wasn’t going to fight you, Potter… I had dreamed about it for a long time

I looked at him again, that eyes so pretty that have been on my dreams for so many nights

“You didn’t run…even after what I told you “He said underbelly “that is a good sign?”

I nodded

“You have been making me crazy Malfoy, since the first day here…I have been dreaming so much with you that I even think I was mad… it took me a long time until I realize and admit to myself that, I always been in love with you…”

“You what?” he asked surprised but right after opened a smile

Seeing Malfoy smiling that way I couldn’t resist, I took advantage that I was still in his arms and pulled him into a kiss.

He got surprised, but right after his arms were in my waist, hugging me and pulling me closer to him, I smiled and put my arms around his neck deepening the kiss, and I could feel him smiling.

That was for sure the best sensation in my life, having Malfoy hugging me, kissing me with those thin lips but so good

We stayed that way for a long time, kissing and still hugging, just enjoying the moment.

Pulling our foreheads togethers, and we smiled.

“I’m in love with you, Draco!” I whispered


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im back with a new chapter! Right now im full with school stuff, i will try to update next week but i cant promise. Hope you like it.

**Chapter 7**

The Charms classes always were a little boring for me, but in that morning, they seemed worst.

Professor Flitwick was explaining something that I could not understand, even when I tried to look at my notes.

Moreover, my notes were just some doodles, that was awful didn’t had anything I could take avail of.

I sighed and stretched my arm picking Hermione notes. She complained but in the end, she just agreed, she knew I wasn’t ok.

While I copied the notes, a small bit of parchment flood to me, I opened it carefully, and smiled recognizing the handwriting

                    “You don’t seem ok…. something happened?”

I quickly wrote an answer and the parchment flooded back to him, who looked at me.

                     “The same as always, another nightmare”

                     “You want to talk about it?”

                     “I don’t think so…. But I have a better idea… you still want me?”

This time he looked at me unbelieving my question.

Right after the paper came back.

                      “What the hell Potter? What meaningless question is that?”

I smiled with that.

                       “Great, so I see you next to the lake after classes. I promise not to run this time”

...

The rest of my classes I just couldn’t pay attention, my brain was too far away from there.

Professor McGonagall was talking something about kettles, cups and animals, but I just couldn’t get it, or even gather all words to form a sentence.

So, I looked at the window I let myself deeper in my thoughts.

I thought about my nightmares, the pain I felt about losing my godfather, the Newts, and so I remembered the Hogwarts Express

Oh yeah, that had been one of the best times of my life.

After the kiss and my declaration, Draco and I stayed in the cabin together talking about how insane that was but also how much time we had wished for it.

After a lot of talking we decided to give our relationship a try, see what would happen both of us, see if what we felt was true.

Off course all of this without telling anybody.

Not that we didn’t trust our friends; but we both needed to understand what we felt for each other before telling anyone.

Since then, whenever we had a free time, we enjoyed quick moments together by the lake.

I was in love. I knew it and was completely sure of it. Every time Draco touched me a new wave of emotion and hot sensations invade my body, making me want even more.

There was still a little problem, maybe the most important motive to keep all a secret: our history.

Everyone that knew us, knew about our rivalry, if someone discovered we were together everything could turn into a chaotic stage.

Right after the last classes came to an end, making me happy, I gather all my things together in a hurry.

“Harry? Let’s study?” Asked Hermione

“Hm?” I looked at Her “Sure, Mione. I’m just going to talk to Dumbledore really fast, and right after we can study.”

“Are you going to talk to him about the nightmares?” Ron asked

“yes…” I lied

“Do you want us to go with you?”

“You don’t need to, everything is alright…” I gave them a weak smile “you can get going, I will meet you after”

I looked at the entrance and saw Draco already leaving. I pick up my invisibility cloak and put it on, running through the halls to get to the precious lake.

I got there after a few minutes, founding the blonde sited waiting for me.

I smiled and got closer carefully, taking the cloak and hugging him, making him jump with the fright.

“You scared me, Potter! I almost died of my heart” he looked at me angry

“Don’t call me like that” I made I face

“Harry…” he gave a silly smile, holding my chin

“Draco…” I smiled

“I missed you” he admitted

“I missed you to…” I said caressing his hair and right after pulled him into a kiss

He smiled with the hand on my face, enjoying the sensation of our lips together

“This is so good” I whispered

“yeah” He said caressing my face “how are you?”

“The same way…” I sighed “but let’s not talk about it, you already know everything

“I wished I could help you” He hides his face on my neck

“You already help…” I smiled shriving with his breath “just being here with me”

“you are going to make me even more spoiled, little lion” He joked and looked at me

“I don’t really care, my beautiful snake” I laughed caressing his face

“You should… I’m already a spoiled person, then you came and made it even worst…”

“I’m just being honest, blondie” I laughed

“Oh, Potter… you are going to break me that way…” He smiled and kissed me again

I smiled during the kiss, my body shivering as always.

Then we heard some voices coming closer and we quickly stepped back. Draco looked at me scared and right after I pulled my cloak covering both of us.

“What is this?” He asked confused

“My invisibility cloak” I whispered

“Your what?” He looked at me surprised

“shhhh” I asked, and the voices got closer, three students talking

“Did you notice how Potter and Malfoy are behaving lately?” a girl asked

“They are weird… They barely talk to each other” another girl answer

“yeah, there’s a long time since their last fight…”

“The two of them are weirds. I think they fight that way because they love each other”

“oh no, Potter is just too much to Malfoy… he is really spoiled” someone talked, and I hold myself not to laugh, winning a slap from Draco

“In my opinion Malfoy is to hot for Potter…” they answer, and the blond smiled while I growled unhappy

Right after the students got back to the castle, we waited a little and I took the cloak off

“To good for me?” Draco complained

“hottie? Who that girl thinks she is? Did you recognize her? I’m going to hex her” I growled

“Hm” He looked at me “Are you jealous?”

“off course! Did you heard how they talked about you? I answer nervously, and he smiled “what?”

“you got so cute when you are jealous…” he smiled and kissed me

I immediately get calmer my hand in his face pulling him to me

“I’m only yours” He said

“only mine?” I asked interested

“yes” He smiled

“I like it…”

“I just wished I could stay with you without needing hiding” he sighed

“What will you do tonight?” I asked

“Nothing why?

“Meet me in the room of requirements? I want to do something special tonight”

“what are you planning?”

“You are going to find out when you get there… what do you say?”

“Tell me the hour and how to get there” He smiled

I started to get anxious for tonight just to spend more time with my blonde.


End file.
